1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper apparatus which is mounted, for example, on such vehicles as a passenger car, bus or truck and a method of wiping a windshield of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such vehicles are usually provided with wiper apparatuses for wiping their windshield surfaces. A conventional wiper apparatus is constructed so that its wiper arm is oscillated in a reciprocating manner. Since the direction of travel of the wiper arm is reversed at each end of travel thereof, there has been a problem that the impact and the sound of reversing at the time of such reversing cannot possibly be eliminated.